Cinco fases
by Dani Valdez
Summary: De las cinco fases por las que pasó la relación entre Clarisse y silena. Para Kaoru Black en el amigo invisible del foro El Monte Olimpo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro El Monte Olimpo y es un regalo para Kaoru Black. Espero sinceramente que sea lo que querías.

Cinco fases

1 Indiferencia y odio

La primera vez que Clarisse vio a Silena apenas le prestó atención. Parecía ser la típica hija de Afrodita, tonta y presumida. No era el tipo de chica con la que Clarisse querría pasar su tiempo. Silena tampoco le prestó atención a Clarisse. Nada más verla supo que no se llevarían bien. ¿Cómo iban a llevarse bien dos personas tan diferentes?

La primera vez que tuvieron una conversación real fue, de hecho, una discusión referente al juego de captura la bandera en el que la cabaña de Afrodita se negaba a participar, cosa que no le habría importado lo más mínimo a la cabaña de Ares si no fuera porque ambas estaban en el mismo equipo. Ese día Silena descubrió lo cabezota que Clarisse podía llegar a ser y Clarisse, lo astuta que Silena en verdad era.

La cabaña diez participó finalmente en la competición pero cuando estaban a punto de ganarla todos se quedaron quietos y dejaron que el otro bando, encabezado por la cabaña de Atenea, capturara su estandarte. Desde entonces, Clarisse nunca volvió a intentar obligar a silena a hacer nada que no deseara.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Regalo para Kaoru Black en el intercambio de regalos del foro El Monte Olimpo.

Cinco fases

2 Respeto y compañerismo

Paradógicamente, fue un juego de captura la bandera el que acabó uniendo a Clarisse y Silena. No un juego habitual, sino el juego que los campistas celebraban contra las cazadoras cada vez que estas iban a visitarlos. Los semidioses llevaban años perdiendo aquella competición y Clarisse no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el campamento sumara una nueva derrota.

Esta vez Clarisse ni siquiera contó con la cabaña diez. Sin embargo, los hijos de Afrodita se presentaron en el bosque decididos a demostrar de qué eran capaces frente a aquellas que se habían burlado de ellos y de su madre.

Clarisse comprendía lo que era el orgullo y, viendo a Silena allí, digna y elegante, el poco respeto que sentía por la chica comenzó a crecer. Más tarde, esa misma noche, comprobaría que los hijos de Afrodita no solo no eran un estorbo, como había oído comentar despectivamente a uno de sus hermanos, sino que sus habilidades serían de gran ayuda.

Clarisse y Silena jugaron juntas esa noche, luchando codo con codo y trazando planes de ataque con una rapidez y una facilidad que nadie habría creído posibles tan solo unos días atrás. Al final de la noche, las dos líderes se dieron la mano. No se dijeron nada aunque ambas comprendieron que habían enterrado el hacha de guerra.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Regalo para Kaoru Black en el intercambio de regalos del foro El Monte Olimpo.

3 Preocupación y amistad

No volvieron a hablar tras el captura la bandera. Tampoco es que tuvieran mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Clarisse se marchó a una misión poco después y a su vuelta permaneció en el sótano de la Casa Grande cuidando de Chris. No esperó que Silena fuera a visitarla con una taza de café, unos bocadillos y una manta ni que se preocupara por Chris y por ella a partes iguales hablándole con dulzura al primero y dándole ánimos a la segunda.

No lo había esperado y su primera pregunta cuando Chris estuvo recuperado y tuvo al fin ocasión de verla a solas fue por qué lo había hecho. Silena se limitó a responder que así como Clarisse había respetado que ella jugara a captura la bandera por orgullo, Silena respetaba que ella cuidara de Chris Rodríguez por amor.

Clarisse no intentó negarlo. En lugar de eso ambas acabaron hablando y sincerándose la una con la otra. Clarisse se sorprendió al comprobar que Silena estaba enamorada de un chico, un hijo de Hefesto y al igual que Silena aconsejó a clarisse sobre cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos, Clarisse le proporcionó el valor que a la siempre segura líder de la cabaña diez le faltaba para iniciar una relación con su homónimo de la cabaña 9. Nadie sabía cómo había pasado, pero Clarisse y Silena se habían hecho amigas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Regalo para Kaoru Black en el intercambio de regalos del foro El Monte Olimpo.

4 Confianza y comprensión

Clarisse se había preparado toda su vida para la guerra. Silena había pensado toda su vida en el amor. Y sin embargo, la guerra era más dura de lo que clarisse nunca hubiera imaginado y el amor dolía más de lo que Silena había podido creer.

El día de la muerte de Charlie, Clarisse no se separó de su mejor amiga. Tampoco lo hizo en los días siguientes. Estuvo ahí como Silena lo había estado al inicio, durante la locura de Chris. Estuvo ahí para consolarla, para abrazarla y para decirle que todo iría bien, que Charlie estaría bien en los Helíseos y que algún día volverían a reencontrarse pero que mientras tanto tenía que ser feliz.

Utilizó frases manidas, de esas que sabía que no eran del todo verdad, pero que la gente necesitaba oír. Durante unos días, unas semanas, Clarisse se volvió la persona sensible y paciente que su amiga necesitaba. En los últimos días simplemente la dejó hablar.

Silena habló durante horas enteras de Charlie, de su relación, de su futuro, el que habían planeado y que ya nunca podrían tener. Le habló de sus sentimientos y Clarisse escuchó mientras Silena le abría su corazón. Clarisse se había jurado que protegería a las personas que quería mas era imposible proteger a silena del dolor. Ella lucharía contra el monstruo más peligroso, contra el más furioso de los dioses o el más mortífero de los titanes por Silena. No obstante, contra la muerte nadie podría luchar.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Regalo para Kaoru Black en el intercambio de regalos del foro El monte Olimpo.

5 Orgullo y dolor

Cuando la vio combatir no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de ella. La reconoció de inmediato a pesar de la armadura y sintió orgullo y miedo a partes iguales. Estaba orgullosa de su fuerza y de su valentía y al mismo tiempo un terror inmenso, más grande que el que sentía cuando ella misma estaba en peligro, la atenazaba. No podía soportar la idea de perder a la que había sido su mejor amiga.

Cuando la vio caer el miedo se transformó en furia, en rabia, en ira y por encima de todo, en dolor. Sin embargo, clarisse no se derrumbó, al contrario, continuó luchando con renovadas fuerzas. La muerte de su amiga no sería en vano.

La guerra pasó y luego pasó otra y Clarisse se fue recuperando de la tristeza que la embargó los primeros meses. Recordaba a Silena cada día y cada vez su recuerdo se le fue haciendo menos doloroso. Recordaba su risa, su sonrisa, sus palabras de afecto, su determinación. La recordaba cuando se sentía sola y su recuerdo le daba fuerzas. La recordaba con alegría como a la amiga que había sido dejándose consolar por las mismas frases manidas que ella había utilizado no hacía tanto con silena.

Clarisse la recordó siempre como lo que fue, su mejor amiga.


End file.
